キャットフード (Cat Food)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = doriko (music, lyrics) * Hajime Nezu (guitar) * (bass) * nezuki (illust) |links = }} Background "Cat Food" is told from the viewpoint of a girl who is in a relationship, saying that she is a "cat", and that she wants to be loved by her partner. Controversy In July 2019, after BILIBILI MACRO LINK - VISUAL RELEASE 2019, the choreography for the song "The Death End" was accused of plagiarizing the concert dance for "Cat Food" by various users on the internet. Vsinger refuted this, arguing that this was false information and maliciously smearing the series', especially Luo Tianyi's, image. The motions and dance were created by a Japanese choreographer who claimed they have never seen the subject claimed to be ripping off of.https://www.weibo.com/5582156776/HEutSmjl2 Shanghai HENIAN then released a legal document and stated that Shanghai Xin Wei Law Firm would be handling the matters.https://www.weibo.com/5582156776/HEvLvqb8C Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics = |-|Unofficial English lyrics = I did myself up special again today So please don't get me wet As I look up, don't drip on my face This suddenly rainy evening I'm cold; I hate water I want you to dry me off Why are you never here When I need you? I need love close to you; on your lap I, my, me, mine; I'm all in Heading for "you", my patch of sunlight That's right, I'm a fickle lady Yet you're nowhere to be found Tears? No, this is just rain Monochrome loneliness under a cold sky Find me, spread your umbrella, and tell me you're sorry The forecast calls for sunshine and shelter from the rain; under a roof of blooming flowers Dreaming away, lalalalalalala... Do me a favor and lend me That cat's flappy ears So I can't hear your fussing Don't drone on scolding me, darling I hate how you look when you're mad I hate how you look when you smile, too You're not really my type in the first place But love me anyway You need compassion; that's an important feeling You live for me; your heart's all in Does honesty always mean selfishness? Hey, I'm your beloved lady So forgive me: I'm not at fault I'm the one who won't flatter you Kindness conflicts with my identity I can't bring myself to say it, so don't expect an "I'm sorry" If you've still got "it" in your heart, I shouldn't have to spell it out for you With words like "Love" and "Passion" If you have delicious food, then I'll stay with you If there's a funny show on TV, then I'll watch it with you If your bed is warm, then I'll sleep beside you What more do you want? I'll hear you out I'm a lady who longs for you to accept That I just want to be spoiled sometimes Yet you don't understand me Passions always cool off Maybe this is a teary goodbye Opening the door, it's "More rain today" If it never stops, I want to be under the same roof Forever, lalalalalalala... I say meow-o by your side I say meow-o in your arms I say meow-o but Why can't I say your name? Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm1295323762 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12851240 }} |producers = Maimu (video), Iruno (illust) |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12899361 }} |categories = Human cover |links = nn sm12799115 }} }} Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Romeo and Cinderella *Hanataba ~the best of doriko feat. Hatsune Miku~ *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" OFFICIAL ALBUM Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 *Magical Mirai 2013 *Magical Mirai 2014 *MikuExpo Live in Shanghai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2015 *Magical Mirai 2018 (Tokyo only) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Pierreta_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for the Pierreta module by nezuki, as appears in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial fan book. F-pierreta.png|Miku's Pierreta module for the song "Cat Food", designed by nezuki. From the video game ''-Project DIVA- f''. Cat_food_f_loading_screen.png|nezuki's loading screen, for the song "Cat Food". From the video game ''-Project DIVA- f''. Miku 94.jpg|Miku's Pierreta module for the song "Cat Food", designed by nezuki. From the video game ''-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone''. Wf2013s_b72201_01.jpg|Silent Minority's Hatsune Miku - Cat Food vers. resin kit. Cat_Food_Miku_TinierMe.png|Cat Food Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Mikux@Games/TinierMe Collab) References External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Plagiarism